Just A Dream
by NuclearRaven
Summary: One shot. Song fic. HinaXOC. This is just an idea that came to mind. This is a tearjerker. Song is Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.


Well since I'm bored and feel like writing something I figured I'll write a one shot. It's the middle of the God-damn night and I have nothing else better to do. To my regular readers, (all four of you, you know who you are) this is a songfic for Koori (my OC) and Hinata. I seem to be on a roll with that pairing as of late so let the good times roll on. Beware this is a tearjerker, so make sure you have tissues close at hand. You have been warned. Now that the Public Service Announcement is out of the way, let's get this show on the road.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_A six pence in her shoe_

_Something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

It was two weeks after the eighteenth birthday of Hinata Hyuuga. She was currently in her wedding dress on her way to the church in Konoha. What should have been a joyous day for her turned into a day that will forever wrap her heart in grief. He fiancé Koori Takakura, was killed during an ANBU mission. He sacrificed himself so that his comrades could get away. Their wedding day had been planed for when he returned home. When the church doors opened Hinata put her veil down so that no one could see her crying. When she heard the trumpets, the flowers that she had been holding fell out of her hands.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever_

_Now I'll never know_

_I can't even breath_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

The preacher approached the podium with a bible in his hand.

"Let us all bow our heads and pray. Oh Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt" He said.

The prayer went on while Hinata continued to cry. After the prayer was done, the congressional all stood up to sing. The song was the saddest song Hinata had ever heard. That's when Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage walked up to Hinata, handing her a Konoha headband that had the fabric folded up. It was all she had left of him now, that and the memories.

_The preacher man said "Let us bow our heads and pray" _

_"Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt" _

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang _

_The saddest song that she ever heard _

_Then they handed her a folded up flag _

_And she held on to all she had left of him _

_oh and what could've been _

_Then the guns rang one last shot _

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

After the service ended, people were all coming up to Hinata. They all said how sorry they were for her loss.

"Hinata-chan, me and Naruto-kun are so sorry. We know you loved him and he loved you right back. I know that this is hard but don't you worry. He was a devout Christian and I know that you will see him again one day" Sakura said.

"T-Thank y-you S-S-Sakura-Chan" Hinata said through the tears.

_Baby why'd you leave me _

_Why'd you have to go _

_I was counting on forever _

_Now I'll never know _

_I can't even breathe _

_It's like I'm looking from a distance _

_Standing in the background _

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now _

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

After the service Hinata went back home. She locked herself in her room and continued to cry. She began to look at all the pictures she had of him, each one bringing on more tears.

"Why did you have to die Koori-Kun! You promised that we would be together forever. Why did you go on that ANBU mission?" Hinata shouted and continued to sob into here pillow.

_Baby why'd you leave me _

_Why'd you have to go _

_I was counting on forever_

_Now I'll never know _

_oh I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance _

_Standing in the background _

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream _

_Oh this is just a dream _

_Just a dream _

_Yeah _

_Yeah_

Well there you have it. Incase you didn't know the song is called "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood. I do not own the song and have nothing to do with it. Yeah I know I killed Koori but it was just a one shot it's not cannon in my stories. I feel terrible for doing that to Hinata though. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.


End file.
